Scorpion vs. Spawn
Scorpion vs. Spawn is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the third episode of the third season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features the return of both Scorpion from the Mortal Kombat ''video game series and Spawn from ''Image Comics. Scorpion Spawn v3 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (3rd version) Scorpion Spawn v2 Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (2nd version) Scorpion Spawn Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 (Original ver.) S vs SPA.jpg|Simbiothero Description Mortal Kombat VS Image Comics! The two iconic hell reborn demons from 1992 face off! Who will win, The Wraith or The Hellspawn? Interlude Wiz: Hell, a horrid place where the sins of man plague them forever... unless they're given a second chance at life. Boomstick: If you're anything like these guys, you'll make sure that second chance doesn't go to waste. Wiz: Scorpion, the Wraith once known as Hanzo Hasashi. Boomstick: And Spawn, the Hellspawn once known as Al Simmons, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Scorpion Boomstick: What's cooler than one Ninja? A bunch of Ninjas! Wizard: The Shirai Ryu clan of Ninjas were a devastating fighting force. Silent, quick, and as powerful as an angry gorilla, they defeated anyone in their way. Boomstick: Except for their rivals, The Lin Kuei. Man oh man, did that not work out for them. The Lin Kuei moved in one day, and pretty much slaughtered the entire Shirai Ryu clan. But we got Mortal Kombat's Poster Boy out of it! Wizard: Uh... Boomstick, I don't think Genocide has any bright side to it. Regardless, a young ninja named Hanzo Hasashi was so stricken with grief, that he vowed to get revenge on the ninja who killed his family, Sub-Zero, but things... things didn't go well. Boomstick: How bad? Well, let's just say, Hanzo was waking up in hell! But he got pretty lucky and struck with a deal with a dude called Quan Chi, and infused him with Netherrealm's Power, effectively making Scorpion his servant and assassin under the promise of vengeance against Sub Zero. Wizard: With his thirst for power quenched, Scorpion entered in the annual Mortal Kombat Tournament, and inevitably got to battle against the Icy Warrior, and this time he won, killing Bi-Han in a brutal display. but... Boomstick: Turns out, Sub-Zero was 100% innocent! Whoops, am I right? But it's not all bad! In Mortal Kombat X, Scorpion got a little upgrade from Revenant of Hell. Thanks to a little Magic and Thunder God Dickery, Scorpion was revived from being a murderous Hell-Ninja, into being a living, breathing Ninja! Wizard: And soon, he had repented from his ways and gained forgiveness from those he had hurt, And he got to keep all those hellfire ninja powers, So I guess it wasn't a bad day for him at all. Boomstick: As a Ninja, Hanzo is exceptionally skilled in multiple variations of Martial Arts, like Pi Gua, Hapkido and Ninjutsu! But his trademark weapon is the Kunai Spear, which fun fact, gave him the Scorpion nickname! Wizard: The Kunai is a weapon similar to the Rope Dart, which is difficult to master. He can impale opponents from a distance, and pull them in close for an effective combo. Boomstick: Other weapons include Twin Kitana's, Longswords, Axes, and Fire! Oh my! But besides that, Scorpion also gained the unique ability to tap into his powers as a Revenant of Hell! He can teleport, open portals between his current realm and the Netherrealm, and can pull people down into it! He can even shoot explosive fireballs that obliterate anything they touch, and have a heavy Soul based effect! Wizard: But Boomstick's favorite part of Scorpion's Arsenal are his unique and different Fatalities. He can rip a person's head and spine off, incinerate an opponent with just his flaming breath, slice a victim in half and behead them, Boomstick: He can even turn into an enormous Scorpion that annihilates the opponent, OR he can turn into a tiny penguin that lays an egg which explodes his opponents remains. Awesome! Wizard: Scorpion has defeated Cyborgs, Sorcerers, Demons, and other ninja's from multiple different realms. And although his win streak isn't exactly very high, consider the outrageous scope of those he has to go up against. Boomstick: I mean, Thunder Gods, Dimension Conquering Emperors, Freddy Kreuger, Jason? C'mon, you can't expect a perfect win streak every time. But none of that really matters when you're just a Fire Breathing, Escaped Convict of hell! Scorpion is the definition of deadly. Scorpion: I am Scorpion. Vengeance will be mine! Spawn Boomstick: As a badass and deadly soldier, Al Simmons was practically the best they had to offer, and certainly a Top Tier assassin my book, but some asshole decided to off Simmons, which just sucks. Wiz: After his death, Simmons winded up in hell, where he met one of Hell's Demon Lords, Malebolgia, desperate to see his wife again, Simmons bargained a deal with Malebolgia, if he loyally served as Captain of Hell's armies, he would be able to see his wife Wanda again. Boomstick: But in usual demon manipulating fashion, this tricked him, and Spawn was left with a fate far worse than death, with his wife remarried and now raising a child, finally pushed over the edge, Al finally swore revenge and from that one, became known as Spawn, fucking badass. Wiz: Being reborn as a hellspawn gave Spawn many useful benefits, he gained many superhuman abilities including superhuman strength and speed, after being reborn Spawn became entirely composed of Necroplasm, a hellish matter, this allows Spawn to use his own power to heal wounds and regenerate from major injuries. Boomstick: But he doesn't have to solely rely on this, Spawn can feed off the evil and sins of others, making it easier to utilise his Necroplasm, to top that, Spawn wears a special living suit called Leetha, and she is capable of virtually anything that either herself or Spawn want. Wiz: For example, Spawn can create chains, claws, spikes and various other weapons using Leetha, though Spawn has occasionally used Leetha as an Axe during fights, when not primarily a weapon, Leetha is a cloak that can protect Spawn and alert him of any incoming threats, Leetha is really only limited by Spawn's imagination. Boomstick: With a mind of her own, Leetha and Spawn practically double as a team, so while Spawn can be focusing on the fight, Leetha can put her attention on other stuff, Leetha by herself is strong enough to easily smash through brick walls and fast enough to block bullets, I wouldn't mind having Leetha for all those times I need to reach the drinks in the fridge. Wiz: However, Leetha also feeds on Necroplasm as well, and if she uses too much of it, Spawn will be forced back to Hell, however also like Spawn, Leetha is able to feed of the evil and sins of others, but Spawn and Leetha have more than just Necroplasm available to them. Boomstick: Spawn has access to an insane amount of magic, telepathy, teleportation, mind reading, transformation, matter manipulation, talking with animals, flying with his cape, opening portals to heaven and hell, and a whole crap ton more. Wiz: Plus, Spawn has shown he can control large vast quantities of the elements, commonly using waves of water and fire to annihilate whole groups of enemies, with all these godlike abilities Spawn has a lot available, however since Simmons spent so much time training in USMC Special Forces, Spawn is most comfortable using a gun. Boomstick: Like a true marksman, Spawn is capable of using just about every gun known to man, with such an awesome resume, Spawn is easily capable kicking a lot of ass, and I do mean, a lot! Wiz: Spawn has an insane variety of opponents he has defeated, assassins, cyborgs, vampires, ghosts, Angels, Demons, other Hellspawn, Deities, Gods and literally God and Satan themselves. Boomstick: Hell, this guy survived without his heart! He also survived the direct impact of a comet! Oh, and he had a crossover with the GODDAMN BATMAN!! Wiz: Yes, while Spawn's feats and showings are impressive for simply just a Hellspawn he has achieved much more, Spawn's quest for revenge ultimately saw him defeat both God and Satan themselves, and then when he met The Mother Of All Things, Spawn was granted Godly powers and then proceeded to banish God and Satan from the Earth permanently. Boomstick: Jesus man, well after that Spawn basically turned the Earth into his own idealized version, but then for some stupid reason, he gave up his godly power and went back to his Hellspawn form. Wiz: While he willingly did this, Spawn also allowed all of his specific weaknesses to once again affect him, he has vulnerability to Necroplasm Magic, which is already coupled with his own finite amount of Necroplasm, Spawn is also vulnerable to Holy Weapons that are forged in Heaven. Boomstick: And the one way to permanently take him down to give him a decap, and boom, no more Spawn. Wiz: However despite these shortcomings, it hasn't gotten in Spawn's way for too long. Boomstick: Yeah, but seriously, HE BECAME A GOD! Why give up that kind of power?! He must've been REALLY, REALLY bored! Wiz: Well, with or without his godly powers, Spawn is still deadly, no matter what end of the holy and demonic spectrum you are on. Spawn: When you're caught between Heaven and Hell... make 'em both suffer! DEATH BATTLE! Earthrealm had found peace once again, perhaps for the first time since Shao Kahn's reign had ended by the Elder Gods themselves, within Earthrealm's walls, there was no conflict, only great peace and upheld integrity, the efforts of Earthrealm's warriors had brought them this peace they had sought for, it came at the cost of stopping some powerful threats from the other realms. Elsewhere, in another realm entirely, the infamous sorcerer Quan Chi had gone into hiding as his once powerful Revenant ally Scorpion had been restored to life, and the sorcerer knew that his head would be at the top of his hit list, Quan Chi knew that if he went into the fight alone, he would not succeed, he returned to the Netherrealm where he had once resurrected Hanzo Hasashi as the deadly Scorpion, but Quan Chi was not here to reminisce over those memories, instead he was here for a much more sinister plan. Quan Chi looked through the many portals of all the realms he could travel to, and he chose to travel to a realm that looked very similar to the Netherrealm and walked through that portal, upon peering inside the realm, he saw many demonic beings, finally he looked and saw what looked like a place for the Lord of Hell to reside. Quan Chi approached this location, but as he did, many demons gave him foul looks of disgust and anger, some wanted to lash out and attack the uninvited guest, but before any of these demons could engage with the sorcerer, another being approached him, Quan Chi seemed to identify this individual as the one he was seeking. "Who are you?" the being spoke to him without having a mouth to move, Quan Chi looked at the being without fear, "I have come to your demonic residence in search of your finest warrior capable of fulfilling my request", many of the demons looked at one another before the being he responded to stepped forward again. "So, you seek someone you can hire for a kill?" the being's cape slowly begun to wave in the air, even though there was no wind whatsoever in hell, "Indeed, one of my loyal servants, another hellspawn, has escaped my clutches, and I want him to return to my control." The being looked at Quan Chi in both inquisitive curiosity and stern aggressiveness, "Tell me more about this hellspawn you speak of." The cloaked being responded, Quan Chi smiled as he approached the being, knowing his scheme was finally moving into action. Meanwhile, back on Earthrealm, The newly restored Hanzo Hasashi had returned home to his Shirai Ryu brethren, and he had become a teacher for the many pupils following in Shirai Ryu teachings now that peace between them and the Lin Kuei had been established. In a sparring arena appropriate for Shirai Ryu warriors, Hanzo Hasashi and his fellow sparring partner threw several strikes at each other, a well timed rope dart from Scorpion just narrowly misses his opponent as his opponent uses his bladed whips to attack Hanzo, the crafty ninja proceeds to duck and evade the whips, using this to his advantage, Hanzo finally performs a lower sweeping kick and knocks his opponent onto the ground, Hanzo smiles and looks down towards his apprentice, "You are a fine Shirai Ryu warrior in the making, Takeda." Scorpion stretches his arm out and offers Takeda a helping hand up'', "The Shirai Ryu don't run from a fight. Right, Grandmaster?" Takeda disabled his bladed whips and stowed them away, ''"Indeed, and that will be our training session for today Takeda." ''Scorpion placed his arm over his chest in Shirai Ryu tradition as Takeda did the same, afterwards, Takeda departed the building as Hanzo was now alone, with time to himself now. Scorpion entered a state of meditation, closing his eyes, he looked back on the past life as Scorpion tha he had endured, murdering Bi-Han, trying to kill Kuai Lang, serving Quan Chi almost blindly like a obedient dog, leaving his clan in a state of disillusion, witnessing his family die, all these bad memories crept into Hanzo's psyche, but with Raiden's aid, he was able to keep these memories at bay, he was righting the wrongs that he had done. This is what he wanted to do, so he could make things right. Hanzo listened quietly to the sounds of everything around him, he could hear the faint winds coming from outside the Dojo, he could hear distant sword clashes between other pupils of the Shirai Ryu, and their footsteps on the ground, as Hanzo listened carefully, he begun to hear an unusual sound, the sound of a portal opening up somewhere not far from here, he thought that it may have been Takeda departing to go elsewhere in Earthrealm with his fellow Special Forces allies, and soon the portal closed, and he felt a presence enter the area, but he did not act on this instinct immediately. Hanzo waited to see if there would be any more noise he could hear, but he did not hear much else, but he heard footsteps, and they were getting closer and closer to him, after knowing this seemed to be hostile, Hanzo quickly opened his eyes and threw his rope kunai out in front of him ''"COME HERE!!!" shouted Hanzo as the kunai stretched across the room before suddenly being stopped. Hanzo looked forward in shock, his kunai had been seized by something, a cloak composed entirely of red, the cloak then threw the Kunai aside it now instead targeted Hanzo directly, in response, Hanzo quickly grabbed his swords out from behind him and swung them at the moving cloak, trying to cut it down, but the cloak instead grabbed Hanzo by his waist and pulled him across the Dojo over to where the cloak resided, laid on the body of a hellspawn. "So, this is the one he spoke of?", the cloaked being observed Hanzo's human appearance, and not the hellspawn type appearance that he was expecting, "Who sent you, hellspawned one! Another one of Shinnok's disciples?" ''The being's cloaked tightened it's grip around Hanzo, "''I serve no god or demon, I am '''Spawn', and this is your reckoning, Die!"' Hanzo looked at the being's eyes, they were pure green energy, Hanzo felt his time beginning to run short, however, he had been in a situation like this one before, back when he fought Raiden when he was possessed by one of the amulets, Hanzo quickly realised what he had to do, Hanzo screamed and roared, Spawn stopped his attack for a split moment, only to see Hanzo's rage begin to take over him, Hanzo's normal appearance begun to change, his mask burned onto his head, his eyes became pure white, his ninja hood mask covered his mouth and his traditional ninja garb became yellow and black, Hanzo had transformed into his deadly hellspawn self, '''Scorpion!' "Ah, so this IS the Hellspawn I sought", ''before Spawn could make an attack, Scorpion finally extended his arms with Hellfire and burned Spawn's torso and Leetha as well, and in a moment, Scorpion looked at Spawn directly in the eyes '''"TO HELL WITH YOU!!!" Scorpion and Spawn reappeared in the Netherrealm, Spawn looked around him and realised that this Hell was not the same Hell he had seized from Malebogia, all the same Spawn focused his attention on Scorpion now, and Scorpion did the same, assuming his traditional fighting stance, "YOUR SOUL WILL BURN!!" (Cue Control - Traci Lords) Scorpion made the first move, he rushed forward at Spawn at a ninja's expected speeds, stretching his knee out and striking Spawn's head, that is, if he had not been stopped, Leetha grabbed Scorpion's arm and pulled him towards his host, Scorpion had overextended his attack, Spawn raises his right arm and delivered a frontal punch to Scorpion's torso, knocking him back across the volcanic and flaming ground of the Netherrealm, Scorpion quickly rose back up to his feet and once again observed the being that stood before him. Scorpion threw out two of his kunai chains and aim them both directly at Spawn "GET OVER HERE!!" ''However, Leetha quickly formed into chains and outnumbered Scorpion's own chains, binding them and pulling Scorpion forward as he refused to let go, as the chains pulled in Scorpion, Spawn reached out his right arm and launched a green energy projectile from his hands towards Scorpion, but the attack also eased up Leetha's hold over the chains, with the chains returning to him, Scorpion quickly pulled them back and then vanished in a flame, using his teleportation to evade Spawn's attack. Mere moments before Spawn returned to his preferred stance, Scorpion teleported in behind Spawn and delivered a direct flaming kick to Spawn's face, peforming a Flip Kick with a touch of Hellfire, Spawn tumled back a couple feet, but kept his balance, he noticed his attacks were using hellish properties as a number of Spawn's past enemies had also used. Spawn quickly begun healing his minor injury from Scopion's kick, but the attacks were far from done, Scorpion quickly followed up with a series of ninjustu punches and kicks, Spawn, seeing Scorpion's martial skill, begun using his own, as the two kept matching each other in hand-to-hand combat, Scorpion quickly started using more pyro kinetic abilities, he threw out a fire ball towards Spawn, however, Spawn too opted for the projectile attack, and launched a green energy projectile of Necroplasm back at Scorpion's fire ball, with almost no effort, the Necroplasm pushed through the Hellfire and continued it's way over to Scorpion, seeing the attack incoming, Scorpion quickly teleported away to avoid the attack, thinking he could sneak in another teleportation attack, Scorpion unleashed another kick towards Spawn. However this time, things were not the same, Leetha had intercepted Scorpion's attack, and had successfully negated his kick, Spawn turned around to see the vulnerable Scorpion right in front of him, ''"Looks like your trick has run it's course..." ''Spawn delivered a direct blast of Necroplasm energy straight onto Scorpion's torso, the force of the blast, pushing Scorpion back a great distance, Spawn quickly surrounded himself in green energy, triggering his own teleportation and moving over to Scorpion's location. Spawn turned Leetha into an axe and slowly walked forward to Scorpion, who laid on the ground, almost defeated, Spawn looked down at the foolish individual who had even dared to think of even challenging him, as Spawn held his axe high, he looked at his foe without so much as a single thought of allowing him to live, without holding any shred of mercy or remorse back, he swung his axe down right at Scorpion.... '''CHING!' For but a split moment, silence humbled the Netherrealm, but in this moment, Spawn's dagger, had been meet with two swords, halting the path of the axe, and Scorpion gained a much needed opportunity, and he did not take long to put it to good use, Scorpion performed a sweeping kick on the ground, knocking Spawn onto the ground, quickly teleporting himself out of the way, Scorpion then held his arms upward from the elbow upwards, as it shook vigorously, hellfire begun to erupt from the ground, the very ground Spawn was laying on. Hellfire launched out from the ground, capturing Spawn within it's ember, Scorpion grunted at most with fury as he wanted to unleashed as much of the flames against Spawn as he could, after a prolonged exposure to hellfire, Scorpion finally ceased his attack, thinking he had burnt his foe to death. Scorpion looked at his foe's body, and thought him dead, "Pathetic, only a fool would challenge me, or anyone in the Shirai Ryu.", Scorpion was about to turn away from Spawn's body, but something had grabbed onto Scorpion's back and pulled him onto the ground, it was Leetha once again, Leetha had managed to steer clear of the hellfire altogether, Spawn himself was perfectly fine as well, in fact, Spawn stood right back up as his body of Necroplasm begun healing all the various degree burns that he had sustained during the attack, Scorpion teleported himself a good distance away from Leetha only to see his damage be completely nullified altogether. (Cue Smelter (Admonisher Stage) - Spawn: In the Demon's Hand) "Just what are you?!" ''Scorpion's question was to be expected, but Spawn did not give him an answer, instead, Spawn quickly healed himself and teleported, Scorpion quickly looked around him, checking all of his possible corners for Spawn, but he could not lay his eyes on him, almost frustrated, Scorpion begun looking around the Netherealm, but before his search proved to be anything significant, Spawn reappeared behind Scorpion and threw his axe straight towards Scorpion, the axe all but narrowly grazed past Scorpion's head. Scorpion quickly turned back around and threw a kunai projectile towards Spawn, aiming directly for his forehead, but as the kunai aimed for it's mark, Spawn caught it with his two fingers, Scorpion teleported once again and this time threw his kunais from above, like a rain storm of kunais coming to pelt Spawn with sharp steel as opposed to graceful water, however Leetha, now back at Spawn's hand, blocked all the kunai without effort as Scorpion used this moment to cement himself a new attack venue. Scorpion rushed at Spawn, and delivered another series of ninjutsu techniques, combining them with his potent hellfire attacks as well, Spawn countered accordingly, using his own powers to match Scorpion blow for blow, but soon their tussle shifted the advantage, and Spawn begun to counter all of Scorpion's attacks, but rather than opt for another Leetha attack, Spawn reached into his cloak and reached for a firearm, an assault rifle of sorts, Scorpion recognised the sound of a firearm and quickly teleported back a good distance, Spawn saw where Scorpion had teleported to and fired his Assault Rifle at Scorpion. Scorpion had no choice but to take alternative means of evasion, teleporting would only serve useful if he did so in repeated succession, phased with few other choices, Scorpion pulled out his twin swords from his back and begun rushing towards Spawn once again, slicing away as many of the bullets as he feasibly could, he also threw a fireball projectile, melting the bullets before they could successfully reach their desired target, Spawn soon realised that his preference of using fire arms against a fire manipulator might not prove useful if they can be melted so easily, Spawn quickly put aside his firearm and instead raised a shield of Necroplasm, blocking Scorpion's fire ball and rendering it useless. With his twin swords out in front of him, Scorpion growled as he jumped into the air, with his swords ready for swinging, Spawn quickly morphed Leetha into a sword itself, a traditional greatsword, Scorpion's twin swords and Leetha clashed, the weapons dividing the two from simply tearing into one another, Scorpion tightened his grip, eager to slice Spawn's improvised sword down to size, all the same, Spawn held strong against Scorpion's increasing might. Spawn decided that he was done with a simple sword clash, in a mere instant, he turned Leetha from a greatsword into a far bigger sword, rendering Scorpion's swords too small to do any significant damage, Scorpion then tucked his legs up and used the big sword to pushed himself back into the air, whilst in the air, Scorpion unleashed a whole barrage of fire balls and targeted them all at Spawn, while Leetha quickly returned to normal, Spawn saw the incoming attacks, Leetha quickly shielded Spawn and took every single fire ball that was thrown at them. Once Scorpion had landed back on his feet, he gazed over at the damage he had given unto Spawn, but what at first looked like Spawn covered completely in fire, was but a mirage to the eye, Spawn was in no danger at all, in fact, he was perfectly fine, Leetha pulled herself back, allowing Spawn to stand tall as Leetha reduced the impact of the flames to absolutely nothing. Scorpion's rage was truly reaching a breaking point by now, everything he had done was amounting to nothing more than simple scratches on the surface, and he had just about had enough of getting barely any reward out of his attacks, Scorpion finally allowed his anger to envelop his senses, Spawn looked over at the agitated Scorpion and simply saw the signs of other demonic beings that had once fought him before. Although not visible to Spawn's eyes, Scorpion was not going to solemnly and quietly accept his mitigated damage, he would make sure he felt legitimate and true pain, even if it meant fully allowing his anger to overwhelm him, permanently. '(Cue Clash - Captain America: Civil War)' Scorpion roared with a demonic vibe, Spawn's expression turned serious, he was about to witness bottled up rage and anger be unleashed directly upon their very battle, and this could mean a whole many things for either of them, however, Spawn was ready for any circumstance, however dire, or cruel. Scorpion viciously ran towards Spawn, and Spawn did the same, welcoming the true challenge that had been awaiting him this whole time, Scorpion pulled out his twin swords and grinded them both against each other, like butcher knives, ready to cut into something, Spawn formed Leetha into the axe once again, and the two of them clashed their weapons one more time, Spawn and Scorpion looked at each other once again, Spawn's green eyes and Scorpion's white eyes looking directly at one another, Scorpion applied more and more pressure onto Leetha, but Spawn held on with a indominable grip, two great forces clashing, and neither wants to back down for even a second, it never once entered either of their minds. Scorpion quickly threw one of his swords into the air and used his free hand to launch is kunai chain directly at Spawn's torso, it managed to successfully hit Spawn, with a devilsih grin on his face, Spawn was reeled right into Scorpion's range, and with with conceivable ounce of strength, Scorpion ran hellfire along the chains as they became superheated, the flames reached Spawn and the burned Spawn's torso finally pulling in his kunai with all of his might Scorpion freed his kunai from Spawn's chest, Scorpion quickly used Hellfire in a quick forward dash, leaping off of his feet in diving position, except he was diving straight forward, he and his flames hit the temporarily dazed Spawn. With Spawn now caught in Scorpion's attack, Spawn was grabbed by the torso as Scorpion jumped up and delivered his knee directly onto Spawn's head, he could hear bone cracking, but he did not have time to stop and listen to sounds, with Scorpion's momentum going over to Spawn, Scorpion stood on the ground and swung his left arm into the air, throwing out his chain Kunai, it successfully hit Spawn's torso, with him now right where he wants him, Scorpion also tossed his right arm kunai directly into Spawn's head, directly piercing the skull, but before allowing Spawn any spare moments, he pulled down his spears and let gravity decide this. Spawn hit the ground hard, as Scorpion pulled his Kunai's back to his reach, he wasted no time and teleported directly towards Spawn and planted his foot on Spawn's back, Scorpion reached for his twin swords, however, his hands were stuck, and he could not move them, Spawn stood up to reveal Leetha had bounded both Scorpion's arms. ''"You are one dangerous bastard, aren't you?" ''Spawn grabbed Scorpion by his throat as Leetha returned to being a cloak once again, Scorpion felt Spawn's grip was indeed as formidable as his sword grip, Spawn looked at the foolish Scorpion in front of him, and his body began to glow with a green energy, Spawn green glow almost encompassed Scorpion's complete view, but Spawn had more planned for his foe. Spawn opened up a portal behind them both, a portal that lead outside the Netherrealm, Spawn looked at the realm he had opened, and then looked back at the desperate for air Scorpion, with no sign of consideration, Spawn kicked Scorpion with a single leg, launching him through the portal, Spawn then followed through the portal after him. Scorpion landed on what felt like the ground, but it did not feel like the Netherrealm, in fact, he did not feel as though he had been here before, in fact, he was almost certain that he had never been here, Scorpion looked around and saw a place that felt extremely polar opposite the Netherrealm, ''"What is this? Edenia?" But before Scorpion was able to finish, he was interrupted, Spawn approached from behind and fired his automatic rifle at Scorpion, shooting many many holes into Scorpion's chest, Spawn unloaded the entire rifle, Scorpion then dropped to his knees, in immense and overwhelming pain, Scorpion looked at his hands, and his chest, and saw his blood stained hands once again, desperately struggling to get back onto his feet, Scorpion managed to climb to one knee, but his pain was weighing him down. Spawn then grabbed Scorpion and kicked him, pushing Scorpion back onto the ground where he was so desperate to get away from, "End of the line..." ''Spawn formed Leetha into the axe one las time as Spawn looked down at the being he had brought down to the very brink of death, Scorpion looked forward and saw something he did not expect to see, he could've sworn he saw his family, his wife, and child. Spawn waited a moment as Scorpion's perception brought him to what embrace he needed, finally, Scorpion closed his eyes as Spawn raised his axe, and with one fell swoop, Spawn slashed downward at Hanzo Hasashi, decapitaing him, severing his head from his body, now dropped lifelessly onto the ground, Leetha reverted back to being her usual cloak self, but Spawn looked over at the now decapitated body he just dismembered, something inside Spawn made him feel reminiscence of Al Simmons, the good man he once was, and he felt a eerily similar vibe coming from those final moments of Hanzo's life. Spawn opened another portal and departed from the heavenly place, leaving behind Hanzo Hasashi forever... '''FATALITY!' Conclusion (Cue Last Laugh for Clown - Graeme Revell) Boomstick: Now that’s my kind of fight! Brutal!! Just Brutal!! Wiz: Scorpion’s ninja training and his teleportation skills were useful early on, as he could use them when necessary to get a feel for Spawn’s capabilities. Boomstick: But with Spawn’s crazy amount of combat experience and variety of opponents he’s fought, Spawn can deduce Scorpion’s true nature and figure out what he would need to do to take him down. Wiz: Leetha and Spawn had plenty of sins to feed off of since Scorpion’s sins are not only extremely prevalent, but they are also the biggest factor about his character, his entire purpose for coming back as a Wraith was so he could get vengeance, sure he returned to being a human again, but his sins are still very significant, and all the more replenishing for Spawn. Boomstick: You think Scorpion bringing the fight over to Hell would let him gain an edge, but really they’re both on neutral ground, plus Spawn could easily take the fight elsewhere. Wiz: And really, there was nothing that could stop Spawn from taking Scorpion out of Hell at any given point, on top of that, Spawn has fought other hellspawn like himself that Scorpion wouldn’t be out of his scope. Boomstick: While both of these guys can stand up to and fight against Gods, Spawn is the one who has actually beaten them, and rendered them powerless, while Scorpion has been defeated by Raiden a number of times. Wiz: With Spawn’s overwhelming arsenal, his sin-feeding and his far superior variety of abilities, Boomstick: Scorpion won’t be able to SPAWN back in from that one! Wiz: The winner is Spawn. Trivia ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Scorpion Spawn ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Fire Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies